Kendall's Secret
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall's got a secret that no one knows not even his boyfriend Logan. He doesn't plan on telling, but sometimes things don't go as planned.


**Ok just a fair warning this has got to be one of the kinkier things I have written. It involves cross dressing. **

**Kendall's Secret**

Kendall Knight wasn't like ordinary boys. He had a secret that no one knew about him, not even his boyfriend Logan. No one knew and no one was ever going to find out. Kendall loved to dress in drag. He loves to wear dresses and skirts mostly. He didn't know why, but he did. He loved the feel of the fabric on his skin and the way he looked in some dresses. He could pull off a dress nicely. He had many dresses and skirts he kept hidden. He really loved women's underwear though. He loved lace and silk mostly. He loved to dress up when he was alone.

He was the only one in the apartment and now was the perfect time. James and Carlos were off on a double date with some girls. His mother was at work. She had recently gotten a job at a restaurant. Katie was at school for a few hours. Logan was in the studio with Gustavo working on vocals. Logan wouldn't be home for hours. Kendall knew that Gustavo wanted perfection.

That was how Kendall found himself in his current predicament.

Kendall sighed as he looked at the contents of the drawer before him. He didn't have much of a selection to pick from. He rarely bought underwear. It was too embarrassing for him. He bit his lip and grabbed a green lace pair and closed the dresser drawer. He looked at the green lace panties in his hands. He set them on his bed and then moved over to his closet and pushed his and Logan's clothes aside and pulled out a rectangular box that wasn't that big. He brought the box over to his bed and opened it. Inside was a few of his dresses. He had a few more boxes, but he just needed this one today. He knew which outfit he wanted to wear.

Kendall dug through the box and found the skirt he was looking for. A black leather mini skirt. It was on of his favorites. He set it aside for now and looked for a shirt to go with it. He found a nice dark glittery green long sleeved shirt that matched his eyes. He grinned and knew this was the shirt he wanted to wear right now.

He then stripped himself and got dressed in the clothes he had out. He slipped the green panties onto his hips. He smiled as he looked in the floor length mirror, on the wall, at himself. He really liked how they looked on him. He fit them so perfectly. He then grabbed the skirt and slipped it on. He zipped the skirt and straightened it out. He then grabbed the long sleeved shirt and slipped it on. The neck was a little big and it hung off his left shoulder. Kendall smiled as he looked himself over. He looked pretty good. He loved the way his legs looked in the skirt. They didn't look to muscled or anything. They looked perfect.

Kendall then walked over to the closet ad grabbed his makeup kit and moved into the bathroom that was connected to his and Logan's room. He then proceeded to put on his make up. He put on eye liner and a green eye shadow to match his shirt and then mascara. He then grabbed his favorite glittery lip gloss. It even matched his shirt. Today was just his day. He smiled once he finished and walked back out to his room. He put his makeup kit away. He looked to the closet and debated getting a wig out. He didn't have much time to debate as he heard a voice call out to him.

"Kendall?"

Shit that was Logan. Kendall's eyes widened and he looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. He had taken longer then he thought to pick out an outfit and even longer for his makeup. Kendall turned and made a beeline for the bathroom. He would hide the clothes under the sink and pretend he was getting ready for a shower. He reached the bathroom door as the bedroom door opened.

"Kendall are you-oh," Logan said as he stopped in the doorway. He then gathered his thoughts and stepped into the room shutting the door behind him.

"Logan," Kendall said turning around. He stood there frozen. Logan looked Kendall up and down. He didn't know what to say or do. He had not expected Logan home this soon.

"Kendall," Logan said his eyes never leaving the blonde.

"Logan I can explain," Kendall said quickly.

"You look hot," Logan said his eyes wandering over Kendall's body. His eyes landed on his slim hips and he licked his lips.

"You think so?" Kendall asked looking at Logan shocked. He had net expected Logan to react this way. He had thought he would be disgusted by him and break up with him.

"You are so sexy right now," Logan said walking over to the shocked blonde.

"I am not," Kendall said looking down at the ground.

"Yes you are," Logan said nodding his head. He grabbed Kendall's hand and brought it to his crotch. "is that proof enough of how sexy I think you are," he said. Kendall blushed as he felt how hard Logan was. He got hard just thinking about it. Logan reached down and ran his hand up Kendall's thigh and under his skirt. His eyes widened as he felt the lace. "Are you-?" he asked. Kendall blushed and nodded his head.

"Lace," Kendall said. Logan growled in the back of his throat. He grabbed Kendall and brought his face to his in a rough kiss.

"I want you so bad right now," Logan said his voice rough with arousal. Kendall opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he heard the front door open.

"Kendall?" his mother's voice called out. Kendall's eyes widened.

"Another time Logie," Kendall said, "tell her I'm taking a shower," he said as he ran into the bathroom. He didn't give Logan a chance to speak. He needed to get out of his clothes and makeup. He didn't want anyone else seeing him like this.

-Kendall's Secret-

Logan sighed as he looked over at Kendall. It had been a few days since he had caught Kendall dressed in drag. He couldn't stop thinking about Kendall in that skirt. It had been one of the hottest things he had ever seen. He had tried to talk to Kendall about it but they never had a moment alone. They were always interrupted by someone, whether it be James and Carlos, or Katie and Mrs. Knight. They weren't alone long enough for them to talk about it.

Logan was currently sitting on the couch with Kendall molded to his side and James and Carlos sitting at the other end watching TV. Logan really couldn't help but think about Kendall all dressed up. He wondered if Kendall had more clothes like that. He wanted to know what kind of panties Kendall had. Most of all he wanted to fuck Kendall all dressed up like that. He had never wanted to fuck Kendall more.

Logan then got an idea. Mrs. Knight and Katie would be gone for hours. They had several auditions. Bitters was threatening to kick Katie out of school if she didn't keep acting. Logan just needed to find away to get James and Carlos to leave. He then thought of the perfect way to get his friends out of the apartment.

Logan looked down at Kendall who was quietly watching TV. Then as if he sensed Logan's eyes on him. Kendall smiled at him. Logan leaned in and capture his lips in a kiss. Kendall squeaked in surprise. Logan just thrust his tongue into Kendall's mouth. Kendall moaned at that and pressed himself into Logan.

"Really?" James asked, "we're right here," he said. Logan grinned and pulled back from Kendall.

"You guys might want to leave," he warned before he dove right back into it. He pushed Kendall over so he ad laying on the couch. He positioned himself in between Kendall's legs and started to grind against him. Kendall moaned in delight. He seemed to forget about James and Carlos for the moment. Logan was glad for that had the blonde not forgotten about them then he would make Logan stop. The two groaned when they realized Logan wasn't going to stop anytime soon. They got up from the couch. They muttered something about going to Lucy's to see if she was around or something like that. Once Logan heard the door shut he pulled his lips from Kendall's and moved to his ear.

"Listen carefully to me Ken," Logan said huskily. Kendall shivered and nodded his head. "I want you to go into our room and dress up again. I want you in some sort of skirt and I want you to put makeup on again," he said.

"Logie," Kendall gasped gabbing onto Logan's arms.

"I want you to look like you did the other day and then once your done I will fuck you so hard," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head. Logan brought Kendall into another kiss. He then reluctantly pulled away from Kendall and got off the blonde. Kendall looked up at Logan for a moment.

"I am gonna need at least half an hour," Kendall said jumping up. Logan nodded his head.

"Take all the time you need," Logan said. Kendall ran from the room. Logan sat back on the couch and looked to where the blonde had disappeared to. He was excited. He hoped Kendall would wear something sexy. Then again Kendall looked sexy no mattered what he wore. He could wear baggy pajamas and Logan would think he was hot.

Logan sat there waiting for Kendall to finish getting ready. He was really starting to get anxious. He wondered just what Kendall would be wearing. He didn't have to wait much loner when a voice called out for him almost thirty minutes later.

"Logie," Kendall called from their room. Logan eagerly jumped up. He all but ran down that hall. He stopped and gathered himself and walked into their room. He shut the door behind him and locked it in case someone came home early. Logan stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kendall standing in front of their bed.

Kendall was wearing a dress that had a black corset top and a puffy red skirt. He had fishnet stockings on and three inch heeled boots that reach mid way up his calves. Logan licked his lips as he looked up at the blonde's face. He was wearing red eye shadow and red lipstick. He was wearing mascara that made his full eyelashes look even fuller. His cheeks were dusted pink. Logan licked his lips as he looked Kendall over. He looked perfectly fuckable. There was just one thing Logan wanted to know.

"Please god tell me your wearing panties," Logan said desperately.

"Why don't you come over here and find out," Kendall said batting his eye lashes. Logan didn't need to be told twice. He ran over to Kendall and crashed their lips together in a needy kiss. He placed his hands on Kendall's thighs and brought one up under Kendall's shirt. He felt the lace and pulled away from Kendall's lips.

"I love you so much right now," Logan said. Kendall blushed and smiled. "now I am going to fuck you so hard," he said and he pushed Kendall onto the bed. Kendall looked up at Logan as he loomed over him. Logan quickly ripped his shirt off and took his jeans off. Kendall saw the bulge in Logan's underwear. Logan quickly climbed onto the bed on top of Kendall.

Kendall pulled Logan to him and crashed their lips together with force. Logan thrust his tongue forward and forced it into Kendall's mouth to show his dominance. Kendall submitted willingly. Logan placed his hands on Kendall's hips and kneaded them softly. Kendall moaned and rolled his hips up into Logan's. Logan moaned and rolled his hips into Kendall as well. They got a shaky rhythm going.

"I want you Logie," Kendall moaned. Logan pushed Kendall's skirt up and toyed with his panties. Kendall whimpered and rolled his hips trying to get his point across. Kendall whined when Logan made no move to do anything.

Logan flipped them over so he as on top of Kendall. He pushed the skirt up and saw Kendall's black lace panties. He groaned and pulled them down and off. He tossed them aside and looked at Kendall's cock. It stood out proudly under his dress. Logan then reached over to the bedside table and pulled out their almost empty tube of lube. He looked at Kendall who was panting and gasping for breath and they hadn't even started yet.

"Roll over," Logan instructed. Kendall did as he was told. "Ass in the air," Logan commanded. Kendall again obeyed. He spread his legs and Logan grinned as he pushed the skirt up. Logan licked his lips and leaned forward. Since they were trying something new Logan thought one more thing wouldn't matter. He licked his tongue over Kendall's entrance. Kendall gasped shocked. Logan licked at his hole and then stiffened his tongue and pushed it in. Kendall gasped again and moaned. Logan moved his tongue in circles trying to loosen Kendall up a bit.

"Logie, so-so good," Kendall panted. Logan grinned and pulled his tongue out and grabbed the lube. He poured some on his finger and pressed one into Kendall. He was rewarded with a loud moan. Soon Logan was working three fingers in and out of Kendall. Kendall was moaning and writhing on the bed. "Logie I want more," Kendall moaned. Logan grinned and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the lube and lubed his cock up. He then pressed himself to Kendall.

"You ready?" Logan asked. Kendall eagerly nodded his head. Logan then pushed into the blonde. Kendall cried out. Logan wasn't sure if it was in pain or pleasure.

"Don't stop," Kendall whined. Logan pulled out and thrust back in roughly. Kendall moaned and pushed himself up onto his arms. Logan grabbed Kendall's hips and pounded into him. He showed no mercy when he found the blonde's sweet spot. Kendall's arm eventually gave out. "Logie, I'm close touch me," Kendall whimpered.

Logan grinned and pulled out of the blonde instead. Kendall whined and yelped as Logan flipped him over. "I want to see your face when you come," Logan said. He lifted the blonde's legs and pushed back into him. Kendall moaned loudly and moved to grab his cock. Logan slapped his hand away.

"Logie," Kendall whined.

"You want me to touch your cock," Logan said slowing his thrusts down a bit. He looked at Kendall who was a mess underneath him.

"Yes," Kendall whimpered, "please," he whimpered. Logan grabbed Kendall's cock and started to jerk him off. He also quickened his hips once more. He could tell Kendall was close by his moans and they way he clenched around him so tightly.

"Let go Ken," Logan commanded. That was all Kendall needed to hear. He let go and cam hard. He covered Logan's fist and the skirt of his dress. Logan gasped as Kendall clenched hard around him. Logan lost all control he had then and came hard, painting the blonde's insides white. Logan pulled out of the blonde slowly and fell onto the bed next to him.

"That was amazing," Kendall said after awhile.

"Oh yes it was," Logan said in agreement. He rolled onto his side to look at Kendall. "We have to do this again sometime," he said.

"Oh definitely," Kendall said smiling.

**So this is something I had posted awhile back under a different name. I thought I'd repost this. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND **


End file.
